01 Magic Christmas
by Gureru-Sama
Summary: Grell queria presentear seu amado demônio e invade a mansão Phantomhive  mais precisamente seu quarto . Sem ter muito o que fazer a respeito decide ouvir o shinigami, que comportava-se estranhamente bem.


**Avisos:** A história original de Kuroshitsuji, bem como seu mangá ou personagens não são de minha autoria.

Esta fic será uma série de One-Shots

**Grell x Sebastian (+16)**

Personagens: Grell Sutcliff; Sebastian Michaelis

Gêneros: Drama; Romance; Yaoi.

Avisos: Homossexualidade; Linguagem imprópria.

**legenda: _Em italico são pensamentos._**

* * *

**Magic Christmas**

**Capítulo Único**

Era tarde; a noite já havia caído no reino shinigami... Grell estava relaxando dentro da sua banheira; não era muito grande, mas era grato por ela. Era verdadeiramente agradável que os quartos nos dormitórios incluíam um banheiro individual. O edifício dos dormitórios era enorme e dividido por cargo e tempo de serviços. Normalmente os novatos ficavam em outra ala, onde os banheiros eram de uso coletivo. Havia dois, enormes, separados por sexo claro. Pensava que seria ameaçador caso ainda tivesse de usar um deles como no passado, quando sempre esperava que todos se deitassem para poder usá-lo tranquilamente. Não lhe agradava a idéia de vários homens olhando seu corpo indiscretamente e medindo-o dos pés à cabeça; afinal, ele era uma dama. Além do fato de vários shinigamis do sexo masculino implicavam com ele e tentavam entrar em brigas em lugares abertos, quanto mais em um banheiro longe dos olhos dos superiores. Não, definitivamente perigoso demais. Tentara usar o feminino, mas fora barrado na entrada.

Estava pensando em muitas coisas. Ultimamente William havia empurrado mais trabalho para ele do que deveria, e por causa disso, não pôde visitar seu amado demônio. Sentia saudades mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente seria espancado por ele. Suspirou pesadamente, amava-o tanto... Mas o demônio o odiava. Sorriu tristemente enquanto lembrava-se dele...

- Você nunca vai me amar, não é ~ ?... Bem ~... Não importa realmente... Não há nada que possa fazer. Eu só gostaria de ver-lo sorrir do fundo do seu coração...

O natal estava perto. Não que ele se importasse com isso, mas era uma boa desculpa para poder ver o mordomo. O que poderia dar-lhe de presente? Tudo o que ele tinha em mente era: _"Bocchan isso, bocchan aquilo."_ ¬ ¬

De repente, uma idéia lhe veio à mente.

- Oh... Sim! Ele vai amar este presente!

- Tuc Tuc. – ouviu batidas na portado quarto seguida por uma voz familiar. – Grell, você está aí?

- Sim~... Pode entrar. – Era Ronald Knox, o único shinigami que poderia chamar de amigo.

- Não estou te vendo. – disse entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Então ouviu uma voz vinda do banheiro.

- Só um momento, honey~...

Não demorou muito para ver o ruivo saindo de trás da porta enrolado em uma toalha exatamente como uma mulher o faria e outra sendo usada para secar seu longo cabelo. Olhando assim ele realmente parecia uma mulher.

- Nossa! Se você fosse uma mulher, eu já teria te agarrado!

- Hunf! Que grosseiro! Eu SOU uma mulher!

- Há há há! É claro que é. Mas eu gosto de seios palpáveis e macios!

- O-Ora seu! Como ousa dizer isso a uma dama?

Grell fervilhava de raiva e indignação com o rosto vermelho e as mãos tremendo prestes a invocar seu Death Scythe.

- Tenha calma! Só estava brincando! Há há há... – acalmando-se um pouco, Grell se sentou na cadeira de sua mesa no outro lado do quarto, mas em frente à cama onde Ronald estava.

- O que você quer?

- Ora, vamos. Não faça essa cara, eu já disse que não foi sério.

- Hunf! – estava visivelmente bravo e ainda mantinha o beicinho infantil.

- Fazia algum tempo que não te via, então vim te visitar. – ouviu o outro suspirar, ele parecia deprimido. Talvez a brincadeira sobre o busto tenha sido demais. – Você não parece animado hoje. O que houve?

- Sebastian me odeia e não sei o que devo fazer...

- Grell, eu vou ser sincero. Por mais que você se considere uma mulher, nós sabemos que você é do sexo masculino. Se ele não tem interesse no mesmo sexo, ele obviamente vai te rejeitar. – disse gesticulando e fechando os olhos. O ruivo parecia concordar com a hipótese, mesmo que a contragosto. Bem, já era um começo.

- Eu não acho... Que seja isso.

- Por que acha isso? õ.ó

- Porque a maioria dos demônios não se importa com o sexo do parceiro.

Ronald parecia pensar um pouco sobre isso. Se não estava enganado já ouvira algo a respeito disso sobre os demônios. Então talvez ele simplesmente não achasse o ruivo atraente, ou algo no comportamento excêntrico dele (o mais provável). Pois sua aparência normalmente desagradável e perturbadora às pessoas normais e shinigamis era cobiçada e vista como beleza pelos seres infernais. Pelo menos era como descreviam o gosto dos demônios.

- O que você faz quando o vê, Grell?

- Hm~... – pousou o dedo indicador sobre o queixo como se pensasse cuidadosamente. – Eu normalmente chamo-o pelo apelido carinhoso que lhe dei e fico tão feliz de poder vê-lo que me atiro a ele tentando abraçá-lo... E então ele desvia de mim com uma careta ou me bate com força. Às vezes as duas coisas. Esse homem bruto!

- Você esta fazendo tudo errado. – disse fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. – Até mesmo se você tivesse um corpo totalmente feminino afastaria qualquer homem agindo desta forma. Tente se conter um pouco, eu vou te dar umas dicas. ^.~

- Mesmo? – quase gritou com seus olhos estrelados brilhando de esperança. – Oh~ Muito obrigado, Ronald! Eu sabia que poderia contar com você!

**... ~ oOo ~ ...**

Sebastian estava a caminho de seu quarto. Era natal, passara a manhã e tarde organizando a festa que seu mestre daria à nobreza e finalmente fora dispensado a pouco, livrando-se daqueles humanos medíocres. A festa durara até tarde, pois já era passada a meia noite. Chegando ao seu objetivo, entrou e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se da cama e começou a retirar o traje de mordomo, ficando apenas com a calça e a camisa meio aberta. Quando subitamente sentiu uma aura conhecida e virou rapidamente em direção à janela, já à espera de um ataque.

- Olá Sebas-chan~ ... Sentiu minha falta? – disse piscando um olho como de costume, sentado no parapeito da janela com as pernas cruzadas femininamente.

-Na realidade estava me perguntando como minha tranqüilidade durou tanto tempo até agora. Por favor, vá embora. Não gosto de ter meu quarto invadido.

Somente quando notou o leve rubor na face de Grell se lembrara que estava vestido inadequadamente, e perigosamente estando perto do outro. O demônio estava um pouco confuso e intrigado sobre o motivo do shinigami ainda não ter atirado-se a ele embora mantivesse sua fachada fria. Ele ainda estava sentado na janela, agora revirando uma mecha carmesim em seus dedos.

- Fico feliz de ter vindo agora... Consegui ver algo que provavelmente nunca veria~. – desviou a atenção das vestimentas de seu amado e mirou seus olhos. – Eu vim... Pedir desculpas a você.

Sorrindo fracamente, derivou os olhos para o assoalho e então para a paisagem janela afora. Sebastian estranhou a repentina mudança de comportamento, mas encontrou-a de certa forma charmosa. Grell estava agindo timidamente e mostrando expressões totalmente novas. Não disse nada, apenas observou-o com a sobrancelha erguida. Este gesto não passara despercebido ao ceifeiro que havia voltado a olhá-lo para analisar suas reações, mas rapidamente voltou a mirar a paisagem.

- Você sabe... Por te incomodar tanto. Eu realmente sinto muito. Não tinha percebido que minhas ações eram tão irritantes... É só que... Quando eu te vejo, eu sinto meu coração acelerar... Sinto meu corpo tremer e... – suspirou pesadamente. Não havia sequer um vestígio de seu sorriso, seu rosto estava serio. – Não importa... O fato é que eu fico tão feliz somente em te ver, que acabo perdendo o controle de mim mesmo.

Após dizer isto encara o homem que habitava seus sonhos com um sorriso triste, menor que o normal... E mesmo que este mostrasse seus dentes pontiagudos, era possível ver a agonia que sentia. Estava tremendo levemente, o demônio notou, e seus olhos estavam começando a brilhar com o acúmulo de lágrimas que desejavam cair.

- E-Eu... Vim me despedir...

Sebastian não podia crer no que via diante de si; e não pôde impedir que sua feição abrandasse diante da mostra de sentimentos tão verdadeiros e profundos. Neste momento, Grell emanava tristeza, arrependimento, vergonha, timidez, insegurança e felicidade. Porém o último mencionado era de uma escala relativamente fraco comparado aos outros. Nunca pôde deixar de notar como o ruivo era belo desde o momento em que vira sua verdadeira forma; sua atitude sempre insuportável era um bom motivo para mantê-lo afastado. Mas agora que vira este lado oculto de sua personalidade... Tornara tentadora a idéia de declinar à sua decisão de mantê-lo longe.

- Despedir-se?

- Sim... – ele levantou e debruçou-se sobre a janela alcançando uma caixa media de cor negra com um grande laço vermelho e dirigindo-se lentamente ao mordomo. – Por favor, aceite este presente.

Sebastian cautelosamente tomou a caixa de suas mãos e mirou-a bem antes de decidir por abri-la. Se tratando deste ceifeiro, poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas estava feliz por receber um presente. Nunca antes alguém lhe oferecera algo como um presente. Quando ergueu a tampa, uma cabecinha negra adornada por um par de pequenas orelhinhas surgiu da caixa e belos olhos âmbar o miraram. Felicidade plena e satisfação estavam expressas no rosto e ações do demônio, como ele pegou o pequeno felino no colo. Ele sorria belamente.

- Um gato...

- Sim~... Você ama gatos não é? Agora você pode tê-lo como companhia quando não trabalha. O pirralho pode ter dito para você não poderia trazê-los para a mansão, mas não que não poderia ganhar um e mantê-lo. É só ter cuidado para ele não ver o gatinho~...

- Obrigado. – disse olhando o felino – Aprecio o presente, mas não tenho nada para retribuí-lo. – deslocou seu olhar ao ruivo, desconfiado que lhe pediria um beijo ou algo assim.

- Oh~... Não se preocupe com isso. Eu só queria ver este sorriso verdadeiro em seu belo rosto. – seus olhos ainda lutavam para manter as lágrimas presas e a tristeza que antes contaminava seu sorriso, agora também se mostrara presente em sua voz... Agora trêmula e insegura... Tão diferente do habitual... – E-Eu queria guardar este sorriso em minhas lembranças. Quando eu sair... Você nunca mais vai ter que me ver. Eu... P-Posso lhe pedir um favor... Antes de ir? Você pode tomá-lo como uma retribuição do presente se quiser...

"_Oh, mas é claro. Estava demorando a ele dizer algo deste tipo."_

- Você pode tentar. O que não significa que vou atendê-lo.

- Claro... Poderia... M-Me dar sua mão um momento?

O demônio perguntou-se se havia algum duplo sentido naquele pedido, mas julgando o estado do outro decidiu que havia. Estendeu sua mão esquerda ao shinigami, o contrato à mostra já que havia retirado suas luvas no momento que adentrara o quarto. Observando curiosamente enquanto o outro segurou-a com ambas as mãos delicadamente, e logo curvou-se lentamente. Então ele sentiu os lábios macios do ceifeiro, seguido de um beijo carinhoso, seco e terno... Um beijo puro no qual pôde sentir todo o amor que o outro sentia... E então sentiu lagrimas tocarem-lhe a pele. Ainda curvado e com os lábios próximos a pele; disse com a voz vacilante e quase num sussurro, tendo dificuldade a encontrar sua voz.

- Eu te amo, Sebastian... – soltou sua mão lentamente e endireitava-se. – Obrigado... – afastou-se custosamente e olhou seu amado nos olhos uma última vez. – Adeus...

Após estas palavras virou-se e caminhou vagarosamente de volta à janela. Sebastian ainda estava perplexo com tudo isso. Ele iria realmente desistir? Iria embora sem tentar nada? Fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou-a por falta de palavras, assistindo ao ceifeiro mergulhar na escuridão. Ele já havia partido. Sentou-se na cama com seu presente no colo, repassando os acontecimentos em sua mente, até que sorriu tristemente a si mesmo.

- Sim... Agora eu entendo como se sentia, Grell. _"Eu apenas não conseguia entendê-lo antes desta conversa."_

Grell agora chorava debaixo de uma grande árvore. O frio queimava sua pele quase tão alva quanto o gelo que o cercava, e que cobrira quase tudo. Não importava onde olhasse, só havia gelo e solidão. Pensava melancolicamente. Os conselhos que seu amigo lhe dera só o fez perceber que já havia destruído todas as chances que poderia ter com seu amado. Pelo menos desistindo e deixando-o em paz, talvez ele não o odiasse ainda mais e pôde se desculpar pelo que fez. Sentia-se vazio... Desolado... Cansado de tudo. Ninguém, fosse no mundo shinigami ou humano, se importaria caso desaparecesse. Ninguém precisava dele afinal. Sem Sebastian, o vermelho perdeu sua intensidade... Seu esplendor e brilho já não existiam. Não sentia vontade sequer de derramar, pintando as ruas com a sua cor favorita... Chamou sua Death Scythe e acaricio-a, correndo seus dedos enluvados pelo metal... Viu seu rosto refletido nele e disse a si mesmo observando-o.

- Para ser honesto... Você é a aberração mais hedionda que pode existir...

Sem pensar novamente, ligou sua foice apontando-a em direção ao seu peito e fechando os olhos antes de empurrar a lâmina com toda a sua força contra si.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Se-Sebas... tian...

O demônio parecia irritado. Conseguiu puxar a serra das mãos do ruivo antes que pousasse em seu peito, a lâmina chegou a quebrar a pele, mas o ferimento não era profundo. Apenas um segundo a mais atrasado e o shinigami estaria morto. Graças a sua excelente audição, ouvira as palavras dirigidas à própria imagem antes de ele ligar sua arma. Então era assim que ele via a si mesmo? Não. Definitivamente isso era como os outros queriam que ele se visse baseado na estética deles. Grell era deslumbrante, mas com certeza não a humanos. Franziu o cenho em ódio mal contido. Este shinigami era único, com personalidade forte e grande força física (apesar de ser mais fraco que o demônio), além de beleza. Seu único ponto fraco era algo de sua personalidade que tinha compreendido erroneamente, portanto o companheiro ideal a qualquer demônio. E esse Deus da Morte havia escolhido-o, amado-o e ele o desprezou e o rechaçou. Para só dar-se conta do que sentia verdadeiramente por este ruivo efeminado quando estava prestes a perdê-lo. Nunca pensou que fosse capaz de acabar com a própria vida, vários fatores o atormentavam, mas o empurrão principal fora dado por ele, Sebastian.

- Se-Sebastian? O que faz aqui? Porque me impediu?... – sua expressão ainda mostrava o conjunto de aflições. As lagrimas corriam livremente para pousar na neve, formando pequenas manchas arredondadas.

- Eu vim atrás de você. – disse ajoelhando-se a sua frente e tocando sua face com a mão agora enluvada. – Você está congelando. Vamos, vou levá-lo de volta à mansão. – ajudou-o a erguer-se sobre seus pés, mas notara que não fazia nenhum esforço para mover-se.

- Por que está agindo assim? Você me odeia... Normalmente estaria feliz se estivesse mor – foi silenciado pelos lábios quentes e gentis do mordomo. Um beijo casto, mas sincero e repleto de emoções, mas logo se afastou.

- Eu estava enganado. A respeito de você... E a respeito de mim.

Observava os belos orbes esmeraldas com toque de âmbar. Arrastou uma mão até que estivesse fechada nos cabelos escarlates do outro e outra em sua cintura trazendo-o para mais perto. Grell permanecia imóvel, com medo que isso fosse um sonho ou que o mordomo se afastasse dele caso se movesse.

- Eu sinto muito, Grell. Não tinha percebido quais eram meus sentimentos reais por você e nem a intensidade deles. – dizia com a voz macia e mansa, sedutoramente ao pé de seu ouvido. – Me perdoe. Eu... Também te amo, Grell.

- Sebas... –

Outra vez cortado por um beijo, porém este fora repleto de paixão. A língua do moreno pedia passagem silenciosamente, o que foi prontamente atendido pelo ceifeiro e logo começou a mover sua língua junto à dele... Oh, quanto sonhou com este beijo e agora se deleitava com ele... Seu amado demônio estava beijando-o e de livre vontade. Isto fez toda a sua dor e lágrimas valerem à pena. Sebastian se encantava pelo doce sabor dos lábios do ruivo e sentia perdendo-se neste pequeno ato... Era completamente diferente de como imaginava anteriormente e também descobria o quão diferente sentia-se ao beijar o ser amado. Afastou-se relutantemente quebrando o beijo, ambos ofegando por ar e abraçados debaixo da arvore que quase presenciara uma morte trágica. O shinigami foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu te amo, Sebastian. Por favor, que isto não seja um sonho~... – implorava a qualquer deus que o ouvisse, a felicidade retornando à sua voz juntamente com seu sorriso, mas este com um toque de timidez. O mordomo riu.

- Você não está sonhando... Só espero que tome a responsabilidade por isso. Nós demônios somos bastante sérios quando decidimos tomar alguém como companheiro. – seus olhos queimavam em rosa escuro fechados diretamente nos olhos verdes. – Se aceitar, estará preso a mim eternamente.

- Você já sabe qual é a minha resposta~... – seu sorriso era belíssimo, adornado pelos dentes perigosos. Ainda corriam algumas lagrimas pelo seu rosto, mas estas agora de felicidade.

- Você é o ser mais belo que eu já vi, em todos estes séculos em que vivi. – disse sorrindo e levando seus lábios para a base do pescoço de Grell, onde retirou o tecido que impedia o contato direto com a pele e sussurrou após um beijo casto no local. – Isto ira doer.

Dizendo isto Sebastian salientou suas presas com seus olhos brilhando na escuridão e logo um grito de dor foi ouvido pela noite. Sebastian caminhava em direção à mansão Phantomhive com um shinigami inconsciente em seus braços. Estava feito. Eram oficialmente companheiros e nada poderia desfazer este vínculo... Sorriu maliciosamente... Agora era apenas esperar que seu amado despertasse para consumarem sua união e mostrar algumas pequenas surpresas a este shinigami flanboyant.

**Fim~**

**Autor: Hitokiri Koishii**


End file.
